You Owe Me
by Tukikochan
Summary: L and Nagisa are completely different. L is cold and is a tsundere. Nagisa is cheerful but painfully blunt. But somehow they come to terms and their bond begins to form. Somewhere along the way they come across mishaps but Nagisa always makes it up to her. *Chapter 2 Contains sexual content*
1. Chapter 1

"L-chan! L-chan!"

You roll your eyes expressively, throwing Nagisa a quick glare before continuing on your way.

"I told you I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Come on, L-chan!" He whines, probably making an attempt at his adorable puppy dog eyes. That's always what he did to try to escape the consequences of his words.

I refused to look back. It would be hard to stand my ground if I did.

"Nagisa, you can't keep saying things like that! L-chan will quit!" Makoto chides.

Nagisa whimpered in response. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

You grunt in response and turn around to face him. "You're so childish! Why say hurtful things if you know you're going to have to apologize and make it up to that person? Why waste you're breath saying stuff like that if you're not certain whether it would offend someone or not?!" You snap at him, rubbing your temples.

Nagisa gulps, nodding. "Okay, L. I sincerely apologize. I won't do it again; I promise."

You stare at him blankly, not believing him. This was an everyday thing, and you weren't even sure why you were bothered anymore.

"Please don't quit..." He mumbles quietly, giving you the puppy eyes.

Of course...you had no intentions of quitting. You enjoyed being the team's water girl. Besides, they needed you, and you never let personal and school life conflict with each other. "I'm not quitting, Nagisa. Don't worry."

Nagisa lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. I would never want to scare you away, L-chan," he snickers.

It got quiet.

"...So are you coming to my house for the club meeting?" Haru asks in his usual tone.

You think about it and shook your head. "No. I have something to do."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, L-san," Rei says, waving good bye as you walked off.

You walked to the locker room and grabbed your things, including the swimsuit that you were originally going to wear until hearing Nagisa's comment. Huffing once more, you leave.

The walk home was serene. You took your time, enjoying the day and letting your mind linger on the little things. Soft wind tousled your hair as you strolled down the street. You felt somewhat bad because, in all honesty, you had nothing to do. Every other day you did, but today, nothing. Maybe that was the reason you lied. It was going to be nice to get home to just relax. And more importantly, draw.

You continued to leisurely stroll until you reached your home. Walking in, you greet your father and go straight to your room.

Now was the time to forget about Nagisa's petty, mildly offensive comment and get absorbed in your art. You closed your door behind you and sat down at your desk, your sketchbook sitting beckoningly in the center of it. A rare smile plotted itself on your face and you opened it. You began drawing, your inspirations nearly controlling your pencil. You made no glances at the clock, no moves to stop drawing until you were finished. But, of course, something just had to disrupt your personal haven. Your phone was beeping, alerting you that someone was trying to reach you. You groan, pressing the accept button and putting it to your ear.

"Hello? L?"

You sigh, staying quiet for a second before mumbling a "yes?"

"Hey L-chan!" Nagisa greeted cheerily.

"Hi. What do you need?" You ask.

He takes a breath. "I was just trying to make sure you are okay," he says.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know how people like you are," he says, with all the confidence in the world.

You frown, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? People like me?"

He pauses, as if carefully fabricating his next sentence. "You're...you're suicidal, right?"

You gasp, completely taken aback by his ignorant comment. Then you begin to laugh. "Hahahahaha...you're kidding right?"

There was silence on Nagisa's end of the line. You finally heard a small "no?"

Your laughter stops. You couldn't believe he had just said that. Taking a deep breath, you try to calm yourself. "You insolent jerk! You don't just go throwing the word suicidal around lightly like it's some kind of joking matter!" Guess it didn't work.

"L, I-I didn't mean to—"

"What makes you think that anyway? Do I look suicidal to you?!" You seethe. You huff, debating on whether or not to hang up. You hear nothing. He was probably speechless. You roll your eyes and hang up, fuming. You look at the masterpiece-in-progress you were previously working on and growl, slamming your pencil down. There was no way you could finish in this mood. You hop in your bed and bury your head in your pillow, deciding to go to sleep. You did not even bother to change, eat dinner or even brush your teeth.

You woke to the bright light of the sun shining straight upon your face. Sitting up, you rub your eyes and look at the clock. 7:30. Great, you had about 20 minutes to get to school before it started. Covers flying forward, you jumped out of bed and stretched. Time to go deal with Nagisa again. Except this time it was your turn.

You threw some clothes on and got ready for school, making your way out the door.

When you arrived at school, you did what you normally did—squeeze in a few sketches before the bell rang. As expected, Nagisa interrupted your time, walking up with a feistier than usual pep in his step. "L! Good morning!" He says cheerily.

You glare, quickly closing your sketchbook and sighing. "What?"

"I said good morning! How did you sleep last night?"

You give him a look. "Why are you being so weird?"

Nagisa gives you a cheesy smile. "I'm just curious! You look happier today!"

"Happier? What the hell are you smoking? I'm in the same mood as I've been in all week."

"You've been this happy all week? I couldn't tell!" He says.

What was he up to? He was acting very strange; being all syrupy sweet and...well, fake. In all honesty, it was freaking you out and you were not falling for it. Besides, it was time to initiate your plan. "I'd be a lot happier if you'd leave me alone."

Nagisa's smile never faltered though. "What were you drawing?"

"Why are you acting so interested? All you usually do is make judgements. You barely know me."

"L, I'm sorry! I don't mean to come off like that. I just call it like I see it! I'm not trying to hurt your feelings," he says honestly.

You're glare never weakens. "Call it like you see it? So, brutally honest?"

Nagisa gulps and nods, not sure where you were going with this.

"We'll let me be brutally honest with you. I don't appreciate being judged only by what you SEE. Just because I act a certain way or look a certain way, does not mean that's who I am. So, before you make assumptions, you need to dig a little deeper." You grab your things and walk away, the bell on the brink of ringing.

"Wait, L, I—" his words were interrupted by the school bell.

You sigh and continue walking to class. You'd worry about him later. In the meantime you'd curse at yourself for offering him an opportunity to get to know you. That's something you never did.

As the day went on, you were as bored as ever. Class always did that. You just wanted to draw. You didn't care about the quadratic line of best fit, nor did you care about the location of Aristotle's Lantern on a sea urchin. Unless you were drawing it of course.

"L."

You turned towards the voice. It was Haru. "What?"

He looks around the room once before handing you an intricately folded piece of paper. You take it questioningly. "What's this?"

Haru turned in his desk. He, apparently, wasn't going to say anything.

You stared at it. It was folded into a little origami penguin. You carefully open it, cautious not to rip or tear it. After smoothing it out, you could read it. 'Let's start over. I'm Nagisa. And you are?' You smile. This sure did catch you by surprise. You had no idea he would actually...try. You wrote down a reply to him and handed it back to Haru.

By the end of the week, you two had continued passing notes. It felt like you and Nagisa had gotten a lot closer. You knew things about each other that...not really anyone else knew.

It was Friday afternoon. You were in class, trying hard to pay attention to your teacher's monotonous lecture about the use of commas and apostrophes. It was especially hard not to doze off. Too hard. You fell into a wonderful daze of unconsciousness before being struck out of it minutes later by your teacher.

"Lauren, your next."

You frantically search your mind for any hint that you may have unconsciously absorbed her question. But...there was nothing. "W-what?" You stuttered out.

Soft laughter filled the room and you got flushed with embarrassment. "Miss Lauren, if you are tired, go ahead and go to the restroom. Splash your face with water and drink something."

You stand up and nod gratefully. "Yes ma'am." You awkwardly step around all of the book bags, purses, and books in the aisles and walk out of the door. It felt nice to be up and about instead of shackled to the desk, forced to study Fitzgerald and Hemingway and the mechanics of a sentence and usage of commas. Not that there was anything wrong with any of it. You just weren't that into it. As you walked to the restrooms, you noticed Nagisa drinking from the water fountain.

He stood up straight and saw you. A grin spread across his face. "Hey, L-chan!"

"Hey." You kept your facial expressions neutral, not wanting him to know that you were actually kind of excited to see him. During the week, he realized what he was doing and stopped. And you finally realized he wasn't specifically targeting you; he did stuff like that to everyone. He didn't mean to; it was just how he was.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Um I fell asleep in class. Teacher told me to wake up. Sent me out. So I'm here, supposed to be splashing water on my face. Honestly, I don't even want to go back to class." You stepped in front of the water fountain next to him and pressed the side, watching the little stream of tap water spout out.

"Well, you don't have to. We can skip," he offers, a cheery smile.

The suggestion quickly flashed through your mind but you shot it down. "No. I'm not going to skip class."

He shrugs. "Alright. We can just hang out here or something. I don't want to go back to class either!" He says. He sits in a bench in front of the bathrooms and motions for you to sit down.

"This is still skipping..." You trail off, but oblige, taking a seat next to him. "What class do you have presently?" You ask curiously.

"I have Advanced Japanese History," he states. He leans back, putting his arms behind his neck, relaxing.

"Advanced? Wow, I never would have thought. No offense."

He chuckles. "It's like you said. Just cuz I look a certain way, doesn't mean that's who I am." He smiles and winks.

You laugh. "Touché. I apologize."

"So, when are you going to show me your drawings?"

"I uh don't actually have my sketchbook with me right now. It's back in class with the rest of my stuff," you admit.

He smiles. "How about this. I'll give you a piece of paper and you sketch me."

"And why would I agree to that?" You ask, smirking.

"Because, I'll stop bugging you. Please!" He says, pushing a piece of paper and pencil towards you, giving you the puppy dog eyes.

You sigh. "Fine! But it'll only be a rough sketch." You began, sketching basic shapes as he tried to stay as still as possible, obviously excited. After basic shapes, you began morphing your lines, making the shapes look more like his eyes and nose and mouth. You continued sketching, determined to prove your skill. After a few minutes, you finished, showing him your work.

He stared at the sketch, blushing, his eyes bright with awe. "Whoa..."

You smile proudly. "You like?"

"You're...amazing, L-chan." He looks into your eyes, searching them. You try to keep a straight face, not wanting a blush to reveal your feelings at the moment.

"Thanks." You break your gaze, looking down now.

"You interest me, L," Nagisa starts, using his index finger to push up your chin, "I want to know you more."

"W-we can keep passing those n-notes," you offer.

He smiles. "Orrrr..." He leans forward, pressing his lips to yours in a quick, chaste kiss. He pulls away, grinning.

You can't hold back your blush and you are speechless.

He takes your hands in his and kisses you again, this time letting passion show through. He nips at your bottom lip and in response, you open your lips slightly. He deepens the kiss with the repositioning of his hand to your upper back. You wrap your arms around his neck, one hand brushing against his soft, blonde hair. He slyly slides his tongue into your mouth and you blush, pulling away and gasping slightly, catching your breath. "N-Nagisa..."

He smiles. "Wow...you've sparked my interest even more," he says, holding your hand. "Would you...would you be my...my..."

"Girlfriend? Yeah, sure," you say, regaining your nonchalance, but smiling nonetheless.

He jumps up, cheering. "Yes! I can't wait to tell the guys!" He says

You smiled inwardly. Wow, you never would have thought you would end up...well...the girlfriend of the guy who used to annoy the hell out of you. You supposed you really couldn't make assumptions based on how things seem. You had to dig a little deeper. Sometimes, you might find treasure.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been months. You and Nagisa had been dating for months. Not a few months as in two or three. Months as in over a year. Sixteen months. You had both seen a lot and had a lot of emotional moments together. Makoto and Haru had graduated from Iwatobi. Gou started dating Seijuro SECRETLY without Rin's knowledge. Rei had a secret admirer. And...well, Nagisa was named new team captain of the Iwatobi Swim Club of TWELVE new members. Talk about a change; thanks to you of course. You did most of the recruitment. Now that he had to manage the team, you've seen less and less of him. And it was really getting to you. You saw him about twice a week, and it was usually very late. It was time to address this.

You dialed his number, pressing the phone to your ear and waiting to hear his cheery voice.

"Hey, this is Nagisa! I'm so sorry I'm not able to take your call! I'm probably busy eating sweets or being the best team captain ever! So leave a message after the beep! Thanks!" The beep sounded.

You sighed. "Nagisa...it's me, L. I...I need to talk to you. Call me back. Bye." You hang up the phone. You shake your head and walk out of your house. If he didn't answer his phone, he was probably at the pool. Leading practice. So it was time to make a visit. You hurry off, making your way to the swim club's outdoor pool.

As soon as you arrived, you could hear Nagisa's stern but cheerful voice, drilling the younger members. "Make sure to kick off powerfully. It will give you an advantage against the other weaker swimmers."

You make your way around the buff, half-naked swimmers and approach your buff, half-naked swimmer. You wrap your arms around his neck and look up at him. He had gotten a few inches taller since you two had started dating and you liked it. "Nagisa...on a scale of one to ten, how busy are you?"

He looks away from his team and into your eyes. "I don't know...it depends on who's asking," he says, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

You blush but hold your ground. This was serious after all. "Nagisa, I want to talk to you." You looked at him seriously.

He could tell you were serious and glances side to side. "Rei! I'll be back. Be captain for a few!" He shouts. He puts his arm around you and leads you off to the locker room. You both sit on a bench and he looks at you expectantly. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I just...I miss you. I never see you anymore. Now that there's so many members in the club, I feel like there's no time left for me."

"L, I'm sorry! I...I can't help it. We have an invitational coming up at Samezuka and I have to make sure everyone is prepared!"

You sigh. "Okay. Whatever. Thanks for trying to spend time with me. I'm glad we had this talk." You turn and start to walk off.

"L! What do you want me to do? Completely put my life on hold for you?"

"Nagisa, did I say that? No! I just...I want a date or a movie night every once in awhile. I want to see more than just a glimpse of you a day."

"We go on plenty of dates!" He protests.

"Okay, what's a date we've been on in the past two months?"

Nagisa ponders this. "We...I took you...that one..." He looks down. "L, I know we've been on one. It's just slipped my mind because I've been so focused on the upcoming events," he says stubbornly.

You start walking again, irritated and offended. You felt somewhat bad for making a big deal out of it but you really did miss him. And what good was having a boyfriend if you never saw him anyways? You stalk out of the locker room and bump into a muscular and broad chest. You stumble back and look up. "Um sorry," you say apologetically and a bit scatterbrained.

The person you bumped into turned out to be Daisuke, one of the second years you were able to recruit. He grinned down at you, visually feeling you up. "It's quite alright miss. I heard you were having some issues with Captain. Is everything okay?"

Your face gets flushed. "Where did you hear that?"

"As I was passing."

"Well yes. We are just having a small disagreement. Nothing too serious."

Daisuke smiles. "Well if you need anything, I can be your shoulder to cry on." He cups your cheek briefly before strutting off and diving into the pool.

You blush. What the hell was that? No. No no no no no.

Suddenly, you felt someone grab your wrist and yank you into the locker room. You switch your gaze to your handler and see Nagisa. "L, what the hell was that?"

You narrow your eyes. "What was what? One of your swimmers noticing that we're having issues?"

"No, he touched you. Tenderly!"

You roll your eyes. "You mean the way you are supposed to be touching me?" You watch, noticing the mood switch in his eyes.

Suddenly Nagisa reaches forward, wrapping his arms around you and placing his lips on yours. You kiss back, your eyes shutting dazedly as you fall into his embrace. His hands caress your back, moving in circular motions and gradually shifting to the small of your back. He doesn't move them lower, though; he probably didn't want to cross boundaries with you. But you wanted him to. This was the closest you were to him in about three weeks. His touches set your skin on fire, sending electrifying jolts up your spine. You unconsciously arch your back, pressings your chest against his own damp one and leaning against him. He groans lightly into your mouth, pressing you harder into his bare chest. His hand shifted a tiny bit lower, resting on the boundary between your back and your butt.

Now was the time to panic. Not because of his hands but because you were about out of air. You pulled away from the kiss and gasp in air.

Nagisa gasps and pants as well, staring into your eyes. You, of course, stare back, the sexual tension between the two of you was crushing. Nagisa pulls away completely. "L...I..."

You shake your head. "Sssh, don't say anything," you whisper, stepping forward and wrapping your arms around his neck. He kisses you again, his strong arms embracing you. You could feel Nagisa's tongue slide into your mouth and press lightly against your teeth. You grin and playfully nip at his tongue, simultaneously letting him in. Your tongue wrestles with his gently, and when his slick muscle brushes against the palate of your mouth, you moan softly into his mouth.

He pulls away, smirking. "Hmm, what was that I heard?" He kisses the edge of your lips and trails his kisses down to the sensitive skin on your neck. He chuckles before biting your neck softly and sliding his hand up your shirt.

You whimper at his playful actions, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on your lower back. He continuously rubs and tickles your back, causing you to shiver in his arms. He pulls away and grins, grabbing your waist and lifting you up to wrap your legs around his waist.

You blush, your arms around his neck securely. He kisses your neck again; you lean your head back and close your eyes. he kisses and nips around until he hears a soft whimper escape your lips. He had found it. He nips playfully at the sweet spot, and you can't stop the louder moan from sounding.

Nagisa pulls away and smirks. "Do you like my touch better?"

"Of course! You're my boyfriend, you baka," you retort. You kiss him hungrily this time, your hands running through his hair and brushing against his scalp.

He growls deeply and pulls away, looking back and forth before pushing you against the lockers and pulling your shirt over your head. You blush bright red. Nagisa had only ever saw you in a one-piece swimming suit. Now your torso was mostly exposed except for your breasts. His gaze lingers and sweeps across your creamy porcelain-like skin. He kisses your collarbone, his teeth lightly grazing the skin and sending sensations across your body.

Hands shift and legs tightened, and you feel his tongue across your skin. Your hands move to rest on his muscular chest, and he smiles softly. "Is this," he begins, his fingers playing with the clasp of your bra, "okay?"

You nod. This made you nervous, but you trusted him. After all, you two had been dating for over a year.

He works on the clasp, undoing it and sliding your bra off, your perky B-cup breasts now exposed. He blushes and kisses you, your breasts pressed against his chest.

You pull away. "Nagisa...are we..." You trail off, too flustered to even say the word.

Nagisa blushes. "Going to do it?"

"What's 'it'?"

He blushes childishly. "You know...like..." He pauses, "sex?"

"Oh...right. Sex."

He blushes. "So...are we?"

You look up at him. You wanted to show him a different side of you. You bite your bottom lip sultrily and slide your hands down his chest, fingering the waistband of his swimming trunks all the while your eyes skim down his body. You lightly tug on them and notice a slight bulge in his skin tight swim suit. You lean in close to his ear. "Yes. I want you," you drawl seductively, "I never see you; you owe me."

He smirks. "I should be in debt to you more often." He grabs your arms, pinning them above your head as he lowers his head between your breasts.

You squeak as he shifts to bring one of your pink buds between his lips. He opens his lips more and runs his tongue over it. You shudder and squeeze your eyes shut as you can feel his tongue encircle your now hardened nipple slowly. "Ah...Nagisa..." you somewhat protest. Not that you didn't want this, but you felt embarrassed at the sudden escalation of events. Your heart was pounding; it felt like the carotid pulse in your neck was throbbing noticeably at the current situation. You swallow another sound back as he occupies the neglected breast with his hand, cupping and massaging it gently.

You tug on your arms, trying to free them from his grip. He was only restraining you with one hand, so you could only partially break away. Your freed hand pushes his head away. You motion for him to let you down. He obliged, and you kneel in front of him. Hands trembling and fumbling nervously, you slowly release his animal from its cage. You gaze up at him, meeting his eyes as you wrap your hand around his girth.

"L, y-you don't have to do that," he stutters, blushing intensely.

You ignore him and close your hand to a moderately tight fist, pumping from the base of his pulsating cock to the head.

He lets out an unrestrained groan and squeezes his eyes shut. His deep groan motivates you, and you move your hand faster. Eyes fixed on his face, you lean forward slightly to put his tip in your mouth and suck gingerly.

His hands go to the back of your head, and he lets out another groan as you bring more of him into your mouth, your hand now only pumping the rest of it. "L...how did you..." He moans as your tongue encircles his tip slowly.

'I'm seriously giving my boyfriend a blowjob?' You ask yourself as you begin to bob your head, your lips closed tightly around him.

Nagisa moans out but pushes your head away from him, taking his member out of your mouth.

You look up at him, embarrassed. "D-did I do something wrong?"

He shakes his head quickly. "No! Not at all! I just…" he offers his hand to you, helping you stand only to push you down on a bench. "I want to treat you. You're my girl; I owe it to you to show you." He pushes your skirt up and hooks his fingers around the crotch of your panties, tugging on them and pulling them off. He kneels in front of the bench. You shiver anxiously as he moved his head forward between your legs, flicking his tongue over your womanhood.

You mewl in response, surprised by this new sensation and aching for more. "N-Nagisa!"

He responds by sliding his tongue between your pussy lips and stroking your treasures. His tongue explores you slowly, and he reaches up to spread your legs, allowing him a more exclusive access to your nether regions.

Your face gets flushed from the embarrassment of your exposure. You squeeze your eyes shut as his tongue grazes across your clit. You whimper at the immense pleasure you received from such a brief moment of stimulation. You wait for more and moan louder as his tongue glides over it again. Nagisa encircles his tongue around the tiny organ and presses on it softly.

"N-Nagisa!" You gasp, your fingers tangling in his wet hair.

This seems to encourage him as he furiously rubs his tongue over your female treasures and brings it into his mouth. He sucks your clit gingerly while his hands grab your thighs, kneading them slowly and comfortingly.

"Ah...h-how do you know how to do this?" You ask between moans.

He doesn't answer but continues stroking your pussy with his slick muscle. It makes its way down only to discover the entrance to your secret cove. You let out a moan as he inserts the very tip of his tongue. He rubs your insides cautiously, as if testing to make sure he was doing it right.

You squirm a little, pushing his head closer and letting out a shaky breath.

He takes this as positive feedback and presses his tongue in more, slowly pumping it in and out of your tight space. His hands wander up to grope your small breasts, his thumb and forefinger tweaking your hard nipples.

You gasp out, your hands tugging on his blonde locks carefully, and you relax into his touch. His tongue presses against your walls persistently, drawing out some of your sounds. He moves his tongue faster in and out of you and you get louder. "N-Nagisa...mmm your tongue...ah..." You whimper. A new sensation began to sweep over you and you could feel the muscles over your body begin to contract.

Nagisa obviously noticed your body's reaction and pulled away from you completely, leaving your body aching for more. He stands up and gazes down at you.

"Nagisa, wh-why'd you stop?" You ask, frustrated and flustered.

He looks into your eyes, smiling. "You were about to cum," he says simply.

"But that's why I want you to continue," you protest, your core now throbbing with need.

He tenderly grabs your ankles and pushes your knees against your chest, spreading them. "L...I have to make your body feel good so that when I..." He gulps, "it might not hurt so bad."

You gulp. It was easy to forget that your first time would be painful, especially when everything up to this point felt heavenly.

Nagisa sticks his index finger in his mouth and sucks on it. Then he inserts it slowly into your throbbing entrance. He pumps his finger slowly and eventually added a couple more. It was a tight, uncomfortable fit but you knew exactly what he was doing. Soon enough you were gasping and moaning for more. As he quickened his motions, you thought about it. Were you really ready? Of course as you felt pleasurable jolts pass through your body, you definitely felt ready. But you knew it would still hurt, and there were possible consequences. "Ah Nagisa...I'm ready," you say, making your decision with finality.

He pulls his fingers out of you and positions himself at your tight virgin hole, pressing against it as if testing your tightness.

You blush, gasping out a moan. "Just be easy with me," you say, trying to hide your anxiety with words.

He smiles, leaning down to kiss you as he slowly presses into you. You moan into his mouth, pain flooding your body. He hadn't even pushed completely in, but it already hurt so bad. Nagisa pulled away and his hand left your ankle to cup your cheek. "L, are you okay?" You guessed that Nagisa knew how you were feeling because, despite the pleasure-stricken expression on his face, his voice was sympathetic and concerned.

You swallow your tears and nod bravely. "Yes. I'm fine, Nagisa." You breathe out calmly, although your voice was betraying you at the moment.

"It...it doesn't hurt?"

"No, of course it doesn't hurt, you baka," you mutter, blushing but holding back your discomfort.

He holds your gaze challengingly as he pushes into you a bit more, watching your reaction.

You bite your lip, holding back a pained cry. 'Damnit...he caught me,' you think to yourself.

He giggles. "You lied, didn't you L-chan?" He asks. He gazes at you sadly. "L...I'm so sorry. I don't mean to hurt you."

Despite the pain, you give him smile. "Don't apologize. It doesn't hurt," you insist.

"It does! I know it does! Just admit it!"

"No, I won't!" You argue.

He grabs your ankles again, spreading your legs wide. He grunts, slowly moving further and further into you. You bite back the pained yelp at the base of your throat and grip onto him tightly, digging your nails into his toned shoulders. He doesn't give in yet though. He groans and thrusts himself into you halfway.

You let out a strangled cry, your arms wrapping around his neck, and you cling to him. "It hurts," you admit quietly in his ear. You steady your breathing, making sure that you didn't show the pain you felt. You suppose that's what happens when you try to turn something serious into a game.

"I'm so sorry Lauren..." You could tell from his tone that he felt extremely guilty.

You just knew he was considering withdrawing from your aching entrance, so you stop him. "Nagisa," you say normally, "it's alright. Just...get it over with."

He looks at you, incredulous. "Wait...but L-chan, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have!"

You give him a sweet smile. "Nagisa, I'm just glad I'm doing this with you and not someone I don't care about."

Nagisa blushes, his smile almost erasing the pain completely. "Well, L-chan, I'm ready to make you feel good this time!" He says confidently.

You brace yourself, loosening your grip on Nagisa so that he could move freely. Gazing up into his eyes, you give him the go-ahead. He nods, carefully beginning to shallowly thrust into you.

The feelings this gave you were indescribable. On one hand, it was a bit painful and uncomfortable; on the other hand, traces of pleasure were mixed in each time he bucked his hips. You let out a whimper as his thrusts got deeper and deeper. "Just do it," you order. You knew it had to be hard for Nagisa to hold back like this; it was your turn to think about him for a change. He continues his shallow movements, obviously ignoring your order. You inwardly curse at him; why did your boyfriend had to be so nice? "Nagisa, please!" You plead.

It takes him a second, but he finally moves his hips in one smooth motion, filling you to the cusp. You yelp, holding back an indicative sound. Your nails dig into his deltoid and your eyelids close in a few runaway tears. Nagisa pulls you close, kissing your lips soothingly. You weakly return the kiss, hoping that he wouldn't notice the blood that was dripping from your devirginized entrance. His tongue pushes its way into your mouth, caressing the roof of your mouth to drive you crazy as it normally did. You playfully push against his tongue with your own. Your tongues wrestle gently, keeping you occupied until you felt no more pain. As the pain receded, you pull away and gaze up at him. He holds your gaze, as if asking permission.

You buck your hips against his, letting him know that you were good to go. He grunts, grabbing your petite hips and slowly beginning to thrust his own. You moan out. This feeling was definitely a lot better than the previous. All thoughts of anything other than this very moment vanished as Nagisa took you completely. "Ah...just like that, Nagjsa," you gasp out, your hands gripping his biceps as he speeds up in response.

He grunts, moving faster inside of you. "L...so...ngh," he groans out.

You bite your lip, wrapping your legs around him loosely as he continued to thrust, your insides hugging his dick tightly. Nagisa bites his lip at the sight of your beautiful, pleasure-stricken face, and he lifts you up, pushing you against the lockers. He moves his hips faster, kissing and biting your neck.

Although your back was pressed against the cold metal lockers, all you could feel was Nagisa's thick length pumping in and out of you at a steady rate. Strong arms held you up as he soon began pounding into you from different angles. Your moans acted as a sort of applause-o-meter for he'd adjust his rhythm and angle according to your loudest sounds.

You could barely contain your screams of ecstasy – and female juices – as he presses against a hot spot inside you. "Nagisa mmm! R-right there!" You gasp, squeezing your eyes shut and leaning your head back. You lightly bump your head on the lockers, but you ignore the dull pain. It was getting difficult to think about anything but Nagisa's quick thrusts inside of you. Your hands reflexively reach straight for his hair, tugging lightly as he hits your G-spot again and again. "Ah...please...faster Nagisa!" You gasp, your eyes shut and rolling to the back of your head.

Nagisa grunts in response, moving his hips in quick, hard motions and ramming your G-spot.

You squeal and moan as he pushes you closer and closer to the edge. Finally, with one more fluid and deep thrust, you scream out his name and can feel muscles all over your body spasming. You knew Nagisa had to be getting close as well, for he bit his lip as your insides tightened even more around his length. Nagisa leans down to kiss you, still thrusting into you until you felt him lift you up slightly. He withdraws from you. His tongue did the opposite though as he easily dominated your mouth, exploring every crevice until he was out of oxygen. Finally he pulled away and met your eyes.

This moment was too breathtaking to forget. Pardon the pun. You blush as he kisses your neck softly and carries you to your clothes. You begin dressing as he cleans up any evidence that cherries were popped. Eventually the two of you began walking back to the pool.

"L...I'm so sorry. I...I know you're a part of my life too. I guess I've changed a bit since Mako-chan gave me the role of captain. But I do want you to know that I don't want to lose you. You are special to me, and I'm glad you let me show you."

You give him a delighted smile and squeeze his hand. "Nagisa! You haven't changed much. I just miss you."

"I know. I promise you won't have to miss me anymore!" He says, grinning.

You smile to yourself and hold his hand tight. You were definitely glad that you decided to talk to him about this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, L-chan! Won't you toss me the oven mitt?"

You put down your phone and grab the mitt, tossing it to Misuki. "Think fast!"

She grins, giggling and putting it on her hand, turning to tend to the cakes. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back as she bent over the oven. Misuki was Rei's girlfriend. They had met in grad school. Before Rei had switched his focus of course. But they had been inseparable ever since. You smile and glance at Haru. He had his normal 'Haru' expression on. But you knew that he wasn't showing the way he felt. You smile. He had to be excited about the celebration today.

Misuki pulled the cakes out of the oven and stuck a toothpick in each to check if they were ready. They were and she set them out to cool. "So Haru...are you happy?"

Haru glances at her and smiles. Smiles. "Of course I am. How could I not be?"

Misuki returns the smile. "I can't believe the whole gang is going to be back together tonight!"

Haru looks down. "Well..."

"So is Rin coming tonight?"

"He was invited. But he's been a little busy lately. I think it probably has something to do with the Olympics."

You had finally met Rin at graduation. He had come to congratulate Nagisa and Rei both. He was nice enough, and he appeared a few times when invited to his friends' parties. But you hadn't seen much of him. He was extremely ambitious and was always training, so it was no surprise that Haru wasn't sure he was coming. "Well the Olympics are next year. I'm sure it's just that," you offer.

Haru nods. "Right." He studies you carefully. He was probably trying to figure you out. "L...is something wrong? You seem a little tense."

You plaster a smile on your face. "No, I'm fine!" In all honesty, you weren't. Nagisa hadn't returned your texts or any of your phone calls since you left to Tokyo. He was supposed to meet you here, but you haven't heard from him.

Misuki eyes you analytically. "Mhm. Okay. Um, L, will you hand me the cake plate? It's right beside the microwave."

You nod, carefully picking up the glass cake plate and handing it over to Misuki.

"So, Haru, where is Makoto now?" Misuki asks as she begins icing the cake.

"Oh, he's just checking out some things before the party. He's supposed to be ordering the catering too. He should be back soon," Haru explains.

"Hey, I'll be right back," you pipe up, grabbing your phone and stepping out onto the balcony of Haru's apartment. You pull your coat closer to you, shivering a bit in the winter breeze. You sigh, staring at your phone and bite your lip. Where could he be? You click on his contact and call his number, pressing the phone to your ear and listening.

It rang for a couple of seconds before going to voicemail. "Sorry, I can't get to the phone right now. I'm probably working or something, but don't worry! I'll return your call!" You heard his pre-recorded cheery response and sigh. Nagisa, where are you?

"Haru, where did you want me to set up the fondue fountain?" You ask.

"Just on the bar, if you please," Haru directs you.

You take it and begin setting it up, following the directions precisely. You were completely focused until you heard a knock on the door. Your gaze snaps toward the door. 'Could that finally be him?'

Haru opens the door. "Gou?"

Gou bursts through the door, embracing Haru and squealing with excitement. "Haru! Merry Christmas! It's been so long!"

Haru hugs her back. "Hey, Merry Christmas! I'm glad you could make it. Where's Seijuro?"

"He's picking up some wine for the party!" She exclaims. She pulls away and begins scouting their apartment. "Oh my goodness! Your apartment is gorgeous! Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!" You sigh. You were starting to get angry. Nagisa should've been here by now. "Hey, have you guys heard from Nagisa?" You ask.

"You haven't heard from him?" Misuki asks.

You shake your head. "No..."

"How long has it been?" Haru asks.

"Since I left for here. We were supposed to meet here. We agreed on it." You sigh.

Haru puts a hand on your shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be here, L. Don't worry about it." Haru puts a bowl of chips out along with some dips and grabs a frying pan. "You guys don't mind mackerel, do you?"

"We're used to your eating habits by now," Gou laughs.

You smile a small smile and sit on the elegant sofa, thinking. You could hear the light sizzling of the fish and the others' casual small talk, but you couldn't discern their exact conversations. You were just fed up and ready for the party to be over. His absence had put you in a bad mood. It was Christmas for goodness sake. Who would want to be without their lover on Christmas?

"Haru, I'm home!" Mako's voice snapped you out of your daze. You turn to see Mako in his scrubs and carrying a big brown paper bag.

Haru met Mako at the door, kissing his lips briefly before taking the bag from him. "How was work?" Haru asks as he places the bag on the kitchen island.

Mako smiles tiredly. "Oh you know, the usual. Sprained ankles and concussions. I'm just glad I'm not a teacher; those students have smart mouths sometimes. I can't believe we were like that when we were younger." Mako had went to school and became an athletic trainer. You could guess that was why Haru and he lived in such a lavishly decorated apartment. Mako chuckles. "But enough about me. Merry Christmas! How is everyone?" He asks, going around and hugging each and every one of us.

When he comes around to you, you hug him. "Hey Mako. Merry Christmas," you whisper. You sigh.

He hugged you tight. "Don't stress, L-chan. Everything will work out." He pulls away, giving you a passionate smile and walking away to unload the paper bag.

Your breath catches in your throat. Could everyone tell you were upset? And...how did he know everything would be fine?

"So I ordered some food for the party. I hope you guys like what I picked out. It will be delivered later tonight. And here are the drinks. I got some Coke, Sprite, sweet tea, and water."

Haru went to the stereo system and began playing instrumental Christmas music.

You grab the coke, pouring yourself a glass before sitting back down on the sofa, sighing. Every one else was socializing and catching up, which you should have been doing as well. But you couldn't.

You heard another knock on the door. You watched your hands as you heard someone open the door. "Wait...Rin?! What are you...what are you doing here?!"

You look up to see Haru at the door. Rin was standing in the doorway with a girl on his arm. He didn't look much different from high school except he was a bit taller, and he was a bit more muscular.

"Rin! You made it! Where's Seijuro?" Gou asked, hugging her brother.

Rin looks around the room, smiling. "Hey guys. Merry Christmas!" He looks back at his sister. "Seijuro is still in the car. He's on the phone," he explains.

Gou nods. "Well, surprise, Haru and everybody! Rin was able to make it! We set the whole thing up, Seijuro and I." She grins happily. She pulls away. "Rin, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Tukiko. She's my girlfriend," he explains, blushing lightly and scratching the back of his neck.

Tukiko smiles sweetly. "Nice to meet you all! And merry Christmas!" Rin's arm around her shoulders tightened slightly as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Seijuro stepped into the house and waved slightly. "Good evening everyone. I've brought fine wine!" He chuckles.

You turn to glance at Misuki. Where was Rei at?

"Seijuro-san, where is Momo-san at this Christmas?" You ask.

"Oh he's still back at Samezuka. He's really taken a liking to coaching. And he's still...upset about me and Gou..." He lets out a sigh.

You nod. That was definitely possible. Both Mikoshiba brothers had a thing for her. And Seijuro had made his move first.

Rin chuckles. "You're so lucky I decided to lay off of you two. Especially since you're three years her senior."

Seijuro chuckles nervously. "Well, we were surprised you actually laid off! Especially since we kept it a secret..."

Rin chuckles. "Well I can't stop you now!"

"So, Rin, you're an Olympic athlete now, huh?" You speak up.

Rin nods and grins, his shark teeth glinting in the light. "Yeah. I've been training almost every waking hour. The rest of that time goes to Tukiko. I don't even have enough time to eat or sleep," he jokes.

"Oh you find time," Tukiko says, rolling her eyes but grinning.

I turn to Gou and Seijuro. "What about you two? What do you do?"

Gou smiles. "I'm an interior decorator. I have an office in Iwatobi actually," she says, "so if you and Nagisa ever...you know, tie the knot then you can call me! You guys would get my special discount!"

Seijuro chuckles. "She's pretty great at what she does. I, myself, am not as successful," he admits.

"What do you do?" Rin asks, curious.

"I'm a teacher...I'm actually hoping to move up to principal eventually," Seijuro says. He holds Gou close, smiling happily.

You nod. "Alright, that's great. What about you, Haru?"

Haru blinks. "You don't know?"

You slowly shake your head. 'Don't know what?' You ask yourself.

"I'm actually unemployed right now...I quit job to spend more time with Mako," he explains.

You smile. "Really? That's so sweet!"

Mako blushes. "Yeah, that's why we've been married for so long. We work as a team," he says.

"Hey isn't anyone going to ask me what Rei does?" Misuki asks, giggling.

"Oh right, what DOES he do?" Rin asks curiously.

"And speaking of Rei, where is he?" Mako adds.

"My Reirei works as a sport scientist. He...well he couldn't make it tonight because he has a science depot to attend in Sweden."

You look down. You weren't the only one here alone. At least you could keep each other company while the others chatted with their lovers.

Suddenly you heard ANOTHER knock. You jumped slightly, glancing at the door while Rin opened it this time. "Whoa, Nagisa...and...?" A hand went out to cover his mouth and Nagisa walked in, rushing toward you and embracing you. You tried to be mad at him, to let HIM hug you, to let him feel lonely for a while. But you couldn't. You hugged him back, happy he was finally here for Christmas.

"Rei?!" You heard Misuki cry out as Rei stepped into the apartment, a smile on his face.

"Misuki! I didn't go to the depot. I thought Christmas with my baby was more important," he says, hugging her tightly and burying his face in her hair.

Meanwhile not a word from Nagisa. You were so letting him have it. You pull away from the warm hug and glare at him. "Where were you?"

"L, I'm sorry I—"

"And why didn't you answer ANY of my calls or texts? It's been 3 days since I left! And you never replied! And I...I thought you weren't going to be here for Christmas...and I didn't know if you were okay or not. And there was no way for me to know either! You...you just let me worry about you. I wasn't even able to relax and have a good time on my time off..." You ramble, your voice shaking.

Nagisa looks you in the eyes and smiles. "I didn't mean to worry you, Lauren. I was just busy with something super important."

"More important than maintaining our relationship?" You ask angrily.

Nagisa glances back and forth at Mako and Rei, nodding. Mako turned off the music and Rei closed the door. Nagisa grabs your hand and slowly gets down on one knee. He kisses your hand delicately before pulling a dark blue box out of his pocket and opening it before you. "Lauren, there is nothing in my life more important than you. These past three days have been so empty without you in them as I was trying to make preparations and find your ring, and I don't ever want to be without you. I love you more than anything. L, will you do me the honor of being mine forever as my wife? Will you marry me?" He asks. Muffled Gasps and coos sounded around the room and all eyes were on the two of you.

Those four words left you speechless. All of the anger, sadness, loneliness, and envy vanished from your veins as he knelt in front of you with a gorgeous, sparkling ring displayed out for you to admire. You knew that a few tears were brimming in the corner of your eyes and you nodded quickly. "Y-yes! Yes yes yes! A hundred times yes!" You cry out.

He stands up and embraces you, lifting you up and spinning you around slowly. "I love you Lauren," he says after he places you gently down and slides the cold ring onto your finger, "I'm sorry it took so long."

You couldn't even reply. All you could do was stare at the ring and cry tears of joy. It was crazy to think you were so upset just a minute or two ago and now you were so happy. At least you knew he was alright and the reason he was so late.

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly. Everyone was happy and by the end of the night you had actually had fun. Of course you couldn't get his proposal off of your mind. Now was trying to part ways.

"Bye everyone! We're going to miss you so much!" You said, giving everyone a brief hug.

"We'll be back in a few months I'm sure," Nagisa chuckled, "and next time I won't be late!" He said. Everyone said their good byes, and you two were on your way to your hotel room. "Come on, fiancé, let's go and celebrate," Nagisa said with a wink.

Fiancé? You liked the sound of that. For the moment of course. Eventually you'd be his wife. You smile happily to yourself and follow him. "Alright, Nagisa, let's do it."


End file.
